


旧情人

by Aheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aheng/pseuds/Aheng
Summary: 预警非常清楚了，最后一遍，rps自设不吃勿入，有ky我立刻翻脸





	旧情人

上）  
“我说，你就去看看！不行就不行，也没什么损失，你说你怕什么啊你！”

郭帆低头不住用中指推眼镜：“不是，老龚啊，咱认识这么多年了，你还不知道我，我在这种场合里我不会说话啊我！我浑身难受！”

龚格尔叉着腰在他面前气得走来走去：“你要脸还是要电影！”

郭帆蹲下身狠狠撸了一把自己头发不吱声。

龚格尔也蹲下，一只手搭着他后背：“帆子，我也是拉下脸求爷爷告奶奶好不容易知道了这个局，你说，你把老总说高兴了，咱立刻就能拿好几千万做后期，说不定还能请个大牌，就请吴京老师，来拍太空线！咱丢脸丢得够多了，难道还差这一次？”

郭帆听到某个名字，眼神闪了闪，深深叹了口气：“……成不成的，就这一次了。”

龚格尔听言，大力拍了拍他：“有你这句话就不枉我跑前跑后！人家局都开始了，你进去吧，人多了不好说话，我先回了，等你好消息。”

面前的木门做的古色古香，雕花镂叶，漆着褐红色的漆，郭帆能从那些光滑的平面上瞧见自己那张失却热情的脸，怯懦而惨淡。

他叩响了门，微微旋开一条门缝。门内的吵嚷和走廊的寂静有着鲜明的对比，他强迫自己步入那个自己不喜欢的世界。进门被介绍人引荐过后，勉强堆着笑同坐在上坐的人打了个招呼，之后坐在了靠门的地方，低着头只顾着喝酒，一杯一杯绕着圈得敬酒，但关于电影的话，他却是一句都说不出口。

他总觉得，在这里说电影，如同把一块薄冰烤在炉子上，那脆弱的晶莹会被不珍惜的人挥手打破。他的不言语而喝酒爽利倒是也热了场子，总归不至于败了那位老总的兴致。郭帆把话同酒一起咽下，只能不断在心里道歉，恐怕自己是对不起龚格尔的费心了。

场子很热，觥筹交错，山珍海味摆了一桌，郭帆却看到，主位旁边的座位还空着，有一双干净碗筷，显然有人要来。主位上那位经常在各类杂志新闻上露面的商业巨擘时不时瞟一眼门边，似乎在等什么。整个饭局不温不火，被人刻意拖着，总也没到高潮。

不管是谁，反正和自己也没什么关系。郭帆又要了一份鱼翅煲，化愤懑为食欲，几乎想靠饭量吃回一笔投资。

那位爷焦躁急切的心情越来越明显，有力的手指不住扣着桌面，杯盏交错几乎停了。饭桌上的几人互相看了看，一个看上去像是秘书的男人凑上去小声说：“老板，您放心，都安排好了，人肯定一会儿就来，我跟您保证。”

说是小声，其实每个人也都听到了。大家不约而同露出了心知肚明的神情，交换着视线。郭帆咬着筷子头，茫然觉得有一堵看不见的墙把自己和整个饭局隔开，他确定这不是自己的错觉，酒桌的气氛的确变了许多。

明亮的灯光被人眼适应了就没那么刺眼，随着酒灌进肠胃浸润内脏，在眼前晃出光晕，于是灯又暗了一层，像是在负荷夜色的愈浓愈深。气氛诡异到了极致，郭帆不安地感觉这时候自己该走了，于是放下了筷子。他踌躇着酝酿离开的措辞，从背后传来的敲门声却打断了他的腹稿，也让诡异的气氛一扫而空。

那位老总眼前一亮，秘书忙有眼色地上前开门。沉重精致的木门在开启时有一种丝滑低调的声音。所有人的目光都盯着门口，郭帆低头让自己更没存在感一些，等着那位贵宾到来。

再厚重的门，几秒钟也就打开了，但在这样的氛围下，却放慢了许多倍。来人轻轻关上了门，郭帆眼角瞟见了他穿着男款短靴——脚意外得很小，腿也很细，这让郭帆有点发怔。来人把包放下，身边人站了起来很阿谀地把包接过。郭帆错过了逃跑的最佳时机，只能叹息着继续等待。

那位贵客在一片寂静中很快开口：“抱歉，外面路上有冰，堵车了，来得晚了些。”

声音和语气都非常绵软，明明是个男声，却有一种令人不讨厌的奶气，叫人怀疑离他近些，是否能嗅到他声音中的那丝甜味。

郭帆在裤子上自娱自乐晃动的手指蓦然停住了，整个人都如遭重击。他猛一抬头，盯着那张多年不见的面容，嘴巴微微张开，却又立刻闭紧。

他的瞳孔中映出他的样子，如同多年前的千次万次；他由茫然转为震惊，眉梢眼角的魅力比起当年更甚，有着几乎逼人的吸引力。

北京，他们相守在这座城，却多年从未见面；郭帆想起那是在海南，与北京截然相反，他们每天从不分离，手指眼神时刻黏着，没有预料到他们的人生中会有一场如此漫长的别离。

漫长到郭帆总以为，那会是一辈子的相知而不相见。

郭帆盯着他，盯着推门而入的吴京，盯着满桌人翘首以盼的贵宾。

他盯着他的青春年少，盯着他的旧日时光。

刺耳的声音让郭帆回了神，满桌人没有人在意这个有求于人的无名之辈。那刺耳的声音是由那位主位的老总发出，他站起来的动作太过于迅速，以至于椅子腿和地板拖拉着摩擦出噪音。他殷切得绕过半张桌子，有力的两只手包住吴京刚伸出的右手，使劲攥紧，不住摇晃，微微弯着腰同他贴得很近，整个人有一种与身份极不相符也极没必要的讨好热情。吴京摘下帽子，发丝很不得体地乱了几缕，同这样人人西装革履的饭局很不相称，甚至太过于随便而有些上不得台面。

郭帆在心中梦呓：但是，谁能拿那些条条框框来约束他，管教他呢？谁能让高峰低垂，让江河干枯？谁能在猛虎面前耀武扬威，在野鹤面前搬弄世俗？他随意的衣物，凌乱的发丝，老旧的挎包都是那样理所当然地变成铁律，变成场合中最得体的一部分，不自在的绝不会是他自己，而会让房间中的每一个人反思忐忑于自己的穿着是不是刻板严肃而冒犯到了他？

神游间，吴京已经被那个自来熟的老总抱着肩膀，几乎是被拖到了那个留下来的空座上。他伸手去拿筷子，那位老总却先他一步提起茶壶洗了餐具，再把杯子倒满推到他面前。吴京显然有点尴尬，但还是温声道了谢，神情里冒出一点点迷茫和疑惑。

那位老总以有别于前半场的超然热情招呼着大家，手又自然地搭上了吴京的椅背，有一点点令人不适的划定所有物的意味。郭帆四下看了看，饭局上的每个人都是一副坦然而视而不见的样子，他心里有点责怪自己的过于敏感。

吴京显然也有这样的敏感，他动了动，从靠背上直起身子，手肘撑在了桌子沿，削弱了过于亲密的接触。但那位老总高谈阔论着，在椅背上的手却跟着他滑下，热乎乎一股覆上了他的腰。

吴京鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，一下子坐得更直更挺拔，绷紧肌肉躲避着那只手的接触。他拿起了一杯酒，眼神往郭帆那里瞟了一下。

郭帆心头陡然升起一阵恶气，眼睛通红：他隔着桌子，只看到那只衣冠楚楚的胳膊从椅背滑了下去，摸来摸去，而吴京的不自在显而易见——他摸的绝对不是什么合宜的地方。

他想起了大学时，他牵着穿白色运动服的吴京出去，路过深夜的小巷，他们还来不及接一个吻，却有小混混拿着劣质的刀过来，手直往他白软的脸上和瘦削的胸膛摸。

吴京已不再是那个二十岁的少年，时光即使再优厚，也还是在他身上留下了痕迹。他的青涩随着年华故去慢慢消失，留下了一具成熟饱满的肉体，不再是少年时竹节白杨般的纤瘦甚至孱弱。隔着衣物，他仍能用眼神描摹出他起伏的、极易挑起他人色欲的曲线；他的面容不年轻了，有了一些不贴合骨头的软肉和浅浅的纹路，但他仍是美的，美本身是没有定义的，那双眼睛甚至湿润明彻比从前更甚。

郭帆以为，在长久的分离中，他心中爱情的湖水已经转为了涓涓细流，无声无息，不管什么地方都是能够淌过的。但今日一见，他才知道，他误将这不起眼的溪流视为爱情的衰竭，误将深埋心底的思念视为释然的遗忘，重逢只是一瞬间的事情，但足以击垮他心中那堵蓄水已久的堤坝。这是一次暴雨，一次水涝，如今洪峰来临，那片爱情的湖水泻闸而出，他干枯的内心受到滋润，他才恍然而惊那片湖竟蔓延涨大到了如此地步。

他攥紧手指，原打算等到了最合适的时候，再去找他；没想到命运是如此富有戏剧性，就这样把他送到了自己面前，任自己措手不及。

或者说，命运没有将他送还自己，而是把自己送到了他身边。

他压抑着怒火，尽量无视那只被桌子遮挡的，动来动去的手。四周的人仍对此置若罔闻，他已认定，这是一场陷阱，一场阴谋，一场灵魂的绞杀，自己是一个闯入者，一个幸运的闯入者，幸运地发现这张网还没来得及把自己的心上人拖入深渊。

吴京绝不是个委曲求全善于忍耐的人，他的耐心和坚韧不会用于这些折辱自己的场合。他僵坐在座位上，面容上的浓云越积越沉。那只手摸来摸去，在摸到他内裤边的一瞬，吴京闪电般伸出手去捏住了那只粗壮的手腕，一寸一寸从自己身上撕扯了下来。

空气似乎都凝固了，一场无形的寒流涌入了温暖的包间。吴京捏着老总的手腕，那副僵持的姿态毫无遮掩，饭桌上的人想避之不见都做不到。秘书傻呆呆瞪着眼睛，没见过这场面，吞了吞口水想说点什么，可他喉咙里只发出了一声蛤蟆似的咕噜声，什么也没敢说出口。

那位老总脸上夸张虚伪的笑容越敛越淡，眼神中已经出现了一丝暴虐，整个饭局看上去完全是一帧掐断的胶卷，这些默认的裙底里的事儿被这样堂而皇之拉上台面，从手腕上涨红的皮肤和微微颤抖的幅度来看，吴京使了很大的力气。人们的心都悬了起来，偏非要勉强维持体面，谁都不肯打破寂静，气氛异样诡秘焦灼。

郭帆一辈子没有过这样难捱的场合。拍电影是不一样的，他带着一股精气神去熬去忍，那些冷言暗刃，他带着一往无前的狂勇将自己微弱的梦护在怀里，痛苦却更幸福；而今，他就像个被冤枉的囚犯，刽子手不顾他的辩白便要将他问斩，他等着断头刀砍上自己的脖子，怒极又怕极，不甘亦不愿。他手心满是冷汗，心是冰的，血是烫的，他悄悄捏紧了一把餐刀，随时打算放弃一切，把它捅进胆敢冒犯爱人的恶徒脖子里。

吴京嘴唇轻轻抖了一下，终于还是从唇角勾起一朵笑：“您看您，多不小心，碰翻了茶杯，差点烫了手。”

暂停键蓦的被取消了，被冻住的饭局一下子恢复了欢声笑语，那位老总的眼神还是冷的深的，但又重新挂上了一副笑面。最荒诞的表演不过如此，最讽刺的戏剧尤不能及，郭帆松开手，餐刀无声地掉在地毯上，被这活生生的剧情急转震得虚脱。

想着拼命的自己真是可笑极了。所有人都可笑极了。

他看着他的爱人强笑着，连饮三杯白酒，自罚于不合时宜的紧张过度。那位老总笑着调侃不愧是习武之人，咬字十分怪异，让郭帆心中有点发毛。

那只手轻轻拍了拍吴京，稳稳搭在了他的肩头，没有动过。这样的举动合乎正常男人的交际范畴，吴京肉眼可见放松了一些，慢慢开始动了几筷子饭菜。

郭帆却越来越紧张，膝盖都开始微微发抖。坐在他身边的男人侧目看了他一眼，礼节性地问了一句：“郭导演，您不太舒服？”

郭帆手摁住自己不争气的膝盖。他绝不能先于吴京离开，于是佯作轻松：“不好意思，我习惯不太好，有时候抖腿，对不住。”

那位老总在这动静中第一次给了郭帆些注意力：“这位……小郭导演？”他又拍了拍吴京肩膀，每拍一下，就让郭帆心中的怒火更甚，“小吴老师，这位可是你的同行啊。”

吴京脸上有点不自在，担忧地撇了一眼郭帆的脸色：“啊，可能我朋友少，以前倒是没见过这位导演。”

郭帆提了一口气，稳住手指端起了一杯酒，敬酒的动作止住了老总冲着吴京越凑越近的身子：“对您仰慕已久，来，我敬您一杯！”

那位老总如他所愿再次把注意力转回自己身上，只是心情已不太愉快了。郭帆仰头把辛辣的酒液一饮而尽，老总看着他的动作，却只是似笑非笑地轻轻抿了一下酒杯，看了一眼吴京，眼神里闪着一点点让郭帆毛骨悚然的东西。

他看出什么了？

郭帆快崩溃了，他不知道能怎样结束这场似乎永无结局的饭局，除非结局是把他旧日的爱人留在这里。混迹商场多年的老油条一举一动都意有所指，郭帆冷汗一层一层往外冒，但他还是硬着头皮，端起了第二杯酒。

不等他开口，吴京慢悠悠地张嘴讽刺：“要钱就要钱，说这些话，小家子气。”

这一句戳中了众人恶劣的心思，引起了一阵哄笑，但紧接着，每个人又想起来赶紧披上自己温文尔雅的皮，把笑声压了回去。郭帆脸皮火辣辣地疼，那位老总也戳破了自己的的一层假面：“名不见经传的小导演，和你大明星没得比，畏畏缩缩的，叫过来就当看个乐子，来来来，小吴老师，我们喝酒。”

吴京笑着，似乎完全融入了觥筹交错的奢靡气氛，打开了话匣子，如鱼得水地闲聊调侃。人们被他迷得移不开眼，全然忘了还有个小导演坐在角落。

轮番的敬酒让吴京有些醉了，郭帆紧张地瞧着他，看他眼神还算清醒，但完全放不下心。一柄达摩克利斯之剑悬于头顶，郭帆想护在心上人身上，不让锋刃的亮芒灼伤他的眼，却只能被他轻飘飘推到一边，无能为力。

吴京控制自己的肢体，站了起来，示意自己去一趟洗手间。郭帆屁股抬了一下，几乎想跟着他走，但却强迫自己坐了回来。他不能再做任何惹眼的事情来拖累他了。

吴京离开后不到一分钟，那位老总也慢悠悠放下酒杯。他冲着大家笑了笑，视线在郭帆身上停得格外久，然后站起身来，指了指门。一桌人露出了暧昧的笑容，默契地对他举起酒杯以示祝福，让开位置，目送老总走向洗手间的方向。

郭帆脸色寡白。郭帆了解，吴京不愿意的事，没人能逼他，没人逼得了他。但前提是，要在堂堂正正的情况下。饭桌，酒店，可以发生的事，能促成的事，太多了，多得他不敢细想。

他脑子空白得放下筷子，呆坐片刻，环视一圈金碧辉煌的房间，有些缺氧目眩。

但他站起了身，没看一眼向他投来的各色眼神，成为一个最无畏的野蛮人，走几步拿起了吴京和自己的外套背包，扭头迈出房间，没有回头。

Tbc

（下）  
我有喝了这么多酒吗？

吴京额前的发和滚烫的脸颊都湿漉漉的，他撑着洗手池，全身发软，被水晶灯折射的光线闪得眯起眼睛。

他摇了摇脑袋，头疼欲裂，脑子像是被放在了铁轨上，有一列又一列车厢从上面轰隆隆压过，咚咚直响。

他虽已熟稔于摆脱灯红酒绿的暧昧和冒犯，但尚不知晓酒杯里的阴私。世人爱重色欲享乐远甚于道德克己，手里的权力不用便生锈刺手，提醒着蠢蠢欲动者妄为的资本。

他依在半人高的大理石台边，分不清是哪里很热，只好虚软无助得用苍白的指尖握紧边沿，在装潢华丽的房间里像一只被捕的猎物。

老总靠着门口，满意地看着他弯曲的纤细的腿和滚圆的屁股，发出一声深切赞美的叹息。吴京意识愈发不清楚了，他身体很难受，又痒又酸，大脑却发懒发困，眼皮沉甸甸的，什么也看不清。他慢慢回过头，依稀看到了老总的黑色外套。

他努力想客套几句，脱身离场——只要他走了，郭帆也就不难离开了。他喉咙里的话语粘稠成了甜香的蜜糖，他没有意识到自己并没有说出话来，只是发出了急促沉重的喘息。

郭帆，他想起了这个名字就不能忘记。他在心中一遍又一遍重复，仿佛要弥补多年来未敢触碰的缺失。

他们是什么时候分开的呢？

谁也没有提过分手，也许是因为工作繁重，也许是因为各怀梦想又并不同路，当他连轴转了几个月后，头昏脑胀站在维多利亚港前，才猛然惊醒，他和郭帆已经很久没见面了。

他掏出手机，又意识到，自己的手机已经换了好几周了。他记不清他有没有告诉过郭帆自己的新手机号，他只是突然明白了，他不知不觉已走上了与他不同的岔路。

香港璀璨的灯火密得像河边的萤火虫，大学时代有点胖的郭帆穿着短裤拖鞋把自己的手揣进他的口袋；港岛十月的风还是暖的，他开始怀念北京冬夜，郭帆在地铁站前笑着把烤红薯塞进他的棉衣外套。

北京的郭帆，瘦了硬朗了，陌生得让他心惊。他不知道在男友眼里，自己是不是也变成了其他样子。

不管哪个郭帆，都是他的，也都不是他的。

郭帆郭帆郭帆郭帆。

他不清醒，又才见了余情未了的老情人，所以他是可以委屈的。有了这样的念头，他就更忍受不了了，身上的热烫蔓延到了眼皮，泪腺也不受控制，薄薄冒出一层水雾。

他吸着鼻子，把苦涩混着嘴里的酒味一起咽下，喘息声几乎变成了呻吟。他开始责怪郭帆，为什么不像过去一样，只要自己一下了班车，他就会傻呵呵让自己钻进他的外套。

太过分了，太过分了。

他不知道自己像微波炉里的冰激淋一样化成了一汪甜水，颤抖的身子连指节都透着嫣红。他蜷缩着沉溺于自己的怀念和难过中，没有注意一头贪婪的野狗一步一步进犯自己，西装外套和领带轻柔坠地，木门关闭，锁芯咬得比胶水还要死。

衣冠楚楚的商人在无人窥视的角落脱下人类的面具，化为一头冷酷的野兽。他不年轻了，肌肉慢慢转化为脂肪，但好在仍有足够的力气去鞭挞征服。他走近自己的囊中之物，伸出手，以不容拒绝的力气，攥紧了他的腕骨。

眼前万众瞩目的人年轻而鲜活，身手高明，智慧出众，永远都有一股从脊梁里冒出的精气神，惹眼又遭人嫉妒。他几乎以为自己手里的不是一段手腕，而是一节活生生搏动的血管。

商人内心膨胀的征服欲和施虐欲简直让他战栗起来，他颤抖的呼吸一下，好平息自己过于兴奋的情绪。银行账户里生硬的数字和屏幕上冰冷的股市大半味同嚼蜡索然无趣，他想要的是热的活的，美的远的。大明星的色彩在大银幕上只能袒露一角，有力的肉体一闪而过，而他现在，却能轻易把他一层一层剥开，像钉死一只蝴蝶一样，把他牢牢钉在自己的阴茎上。

那时，他的哭不是镜头下的逢场作戏，而是刻骨铭心的疼痛羞愧；他的呻吟也不再是剧本规定的造作虚伪，而会有甜蜜的色欲流淌而出。

原始的人类用性繁衍生息，他用性来驯服猎物。

商人摸上他嫣红的脸，他的睫毛浅浅刷过他的手掌，眼里的天真纯净令他厌恶，令他着迷。他冰冷的手似乎给眼前人带来了一时的舒缓，吴京用自己的手握住了他，喃喃自语。

他俯下身，听他一遍又一遍哀哀地叫，郭帆。

商人咬紧了牙齿，怒目注视他湿漉漉的眼。

他不喜欢他眼中的爱，他要亲手将之剥去。

他手指搭上了他的脉搏，习武者多年的本能让他瞬间惊醒。他瞧着明亮的水晶灯，意识到自己身在何处，跪在自己身上的男人满面青筋暴起，他一下子没认出这是半小时前谈吐儒雅的富商。

他混沌的脑子来不及分辨，跪在他身上的男人已狠狠扼住了那段脖子，气管被挤压，氧气被剥夺，他虚软的手脚无力反抗死神般的手掌。他踢打着身上人，又被分开膝盖，下身被抵住揉弄。他恶心地想吐，双眼憋得血红，牟足了力气，摘下口袋里习惯性装的签字笔，往这头野兽的眼睛捅去。

老总没料到他还有进攻的力气，匆忙一躲，鬓角被划了一道血痕。他一根一根掰开他无力的手指，把笔狠狠丢在一边。

不论对什么，吴京这人都要永远进攻。他瞄准了这人扔笔的空档，屈肘打在了他的胸膛，把人掀翻在一边，狼狈地爬起身，往门口踉跄而去。

他的手指摸上了把手，无力地转动了一下，门把手丝毫不动。他腿软地几乎站不住，还是勉励支撑，又去摸下方的门锁。

太晚了。

身后的猛兽怀着疯狂的暴怒，一阵暴风雨般席卷而来。一双手臂箍上了他的腰身，他的骨头传来了让人牙根发酸的声音，被恶狠狠超后拖去。

他的手指从门锁上一滑而过，鹿的脖颈终于断在了利齿之下。

光滑洁净的地面没有任何阻挡，药物完全侵蚀了他的精神与肉体，他无力的踢打也只是垂死挣扎。他毫无章法去抓挠腰上的手臂，却毫无效果。他被拖进了最里面，被掐着脖子摁在了大理石台上。

地板映出了受害者踢蹬的小腿，他的裤脚被蹭了上去，短靴边露出了结实紧致的一小节，晃来晃去，完全是一对幼小稚嫩的小鹿蹄子。他怕热，大冬天也只在羽绒服外套里套了一件薄薄的T恤，令人绝望地方便着强奸犯逞凶。

腿根处硬热的一大块让他无力细想，他的力气消耗殆尽，被药物挑起的欲望让他的怒吼拒绝变成了慷慨的喘息邀请。商人无比痛恨他的不服贴与挣扎，手指从领口边沿伸进去，拧扯着手感格外软嫩的乳头，狠狠撕开他仅有的T恤。随即，他又着迷于他的胸乳在衣物下顶起小小的弧度，下流地凑上去，用力把软肉咬在齿间。

他爱出汗，皮肤格外滑腻吸手，手掌抚上去，微微用力按下富有弹性的肌肤，温热又光滑。他的衣服被推了上去，皮带也在挣扎中断开，赤裸的小腹在扭动中像深海底的一捧蚌肉一样引人垂涎，内裤危险地挂在伶仃的胯骨上，在起伏间露出一点嫣红的下体。

他一辈子都没想过自己有这样被人羞辱的时刻。吴京攥着拳头憋住眼泪，凶狠地去咬眼前人的脖子。他自以为自己的动作足够迅捷，麻软的肌肉却只能让他像一只小狗崽撒娇一样蹭过对方，被轻易捏住了下巴。

他被摔在这里，大理石台就是他受钉刑的十字架，是他尊严的屠戮地。

他的手被摔在一边，碰落了盛满洗手液的水晶瓶。瓶身破碎，溅出的液体芬芳扑鼻，像极了腐败的鲜花。

在走廊里奔跑的郭帆猛然回头，盯住了不远处鲜红的木门——动静正是从那里传出来的。

他全身气得发抖，不用想他也知道门后的爱人会被如何威逼强迫。

他是个严厉却更温和的人，和电影不相关时，他的脾气好如一只绵羊，没有任何攻击性。他长得有点凶，却笑的挺多，眉眼舒展开时，是个令人心动的好好先生。

他脾气好，不代表他什么都可以原谅，可以忍受。

他赤红的双眼中满是疯狂，整个人崩成一座喷发的火山，地壳运动带来的巨大怒火在他胸膛燃烧。他咒骂着自己以前从未骂过的恶毒语言，一拳打上厚重的木门。

里面的两人被惊住了。上下三层酒店都被包下，怎么还有不知死活的来敲门。

商人手下更用力地扯他衣物，让他袒露出更多的肉体，怒吼着：“滚！”

郭帆怒到极点，几乎透出了令人心寒的平静。他确认了自己的恋人就在门的另一头，抬起手臂，一拳一拳砸向眼前的木门。

他的关节处皮肤很快破裂，透出的血染在红色的门上，丝毫看不出痕迹。他的表情很镇定，开始用肩膀撞击着木门。

色字当前，商人被烧晕了头，哪里还顾得上门外的响动，附身只顾着在这具饱满多汁的肉体上寻欢。酒店装潢高档，门也用的是实木，随他闹，随他撞，等他完了事儿，不过是多一个不知天高地厚的死人罢了。

郭帆的肩膀撞得青紫，眼前的门纹丝不动。他眼白都布满了可怖的血丝，恶毒的眼神让他完全变了一个人。

什么狗屁投资，什么他妈的合作，都给我去见鬼。

在梦想与金钱的博弈中，爱情姗姗来迟，她一出现便熠熠生辉光彩夺目，一切便黯然失色了。乌托邦注定只能是一场年轻的梦，爱情却可让这场梦在岁月中仍如幻又如真。

郭帆偏头，在无人的走廊里困兽般走动。他浓墨般的眼神盯住了消防栓，拉开门，取出了锋利的斧头。

他拖着沉重的利器，在木门前举了起来，狠狠劈了下去。

木茬飞溅一地。商人被彻底惊醒了，暂时放开了手下的人，扭头盯着结实的门。

郭帆执拗的挥动斧头，一下一下劈砍着，溅开的红色木屑像血一样，在他憔悴的脸颊上留下划痕。门外的巨大动静让商人感到心惊胆战，他站直身子，仿佛门后会瞬间钻进来一头怪物。

吴京没了他的钳制，虚脱得摔在了地面，意识模糊，已接近昏迷。

再厚的门，也被砍穿了，锋利的刃在缝隙里闪出雪亮的反光。

斧头被抽出去了，商人从缝隙里，看到了那位无名导演阴冷的眼神。

他的腿开始发抖，心里发虚。他不是没看出这俩人之间被刻意遮掩的猫腻，却自得于自己的金钱权势，肆意在他的心脏上踩踏。

他走眼了。这不是一只兔子，这是一头野狼，逼急了，一具血肉之躯都不够给他磨尖利爪。

他想往后退，却腿软得摔在地板上，只能往后爬。郭帆冷冷笑着，继续挥起斧头，坚定地劈了下去。

商人当真是怕了。在这地方，手机信号都被屏蔽，他以为这是自己垂涎对象堕落的温床，却没曾想，成了自己亲手打造的苍凉坟墓。

他往后退，可又能退到哪里呢？

身后的吴京一动不动，不知到底怎么样了。他咬牙朝着他爬过去，眼中满是恐惧，想靠他帮自己从那个疯子手底下逃命。

劈砍的动作停了，商人稍微松了一口气。可他还没来得及平复自己剧烈的心跳，一只手已经从被劈开的缝隙中伸进来，慢慢搭上门锁。

他忘了喘气，脑子一片空白。那只修长有力的手很好看，在他眼里却比鬼更可怕。

锁舌弹开的声音，是他死亡的倒计时。

时间不因吴京和郭帆的绝望挣扎而慢上半分，同样，也不会因商人的恐惧而有所停滞。

时间很公平，谁向它索取，它就向谁收取回报。

门吱呀一声打开了。郭帆慢慢走了进来，斧子磕在地板，发出金属剐蹭的嘶鸣。人类社会的荣辱道德完全消失，他一步一步走近这个痛哭流涕的中年男人，血红着双眼，头脑充血，举起了手里复仇的利器。

身边的吴京动了一下，发出了剧烈的咳呛声。

郭帆如遭雷击，整个人震了一下，眼中血色慢慢褪去，透出说不尽的茫然。面前的商人屁股下已经有了一滩尿渍，哀求着哭泣告饶。郭帆冷漠地看着他恶心的嘴脸，把斧子狠狠劈在了洗手台下的木柜上。

锋利的刃距离这个人渣的脖子，只有几厘米远。他眼球翻白，一声没吭，吓晕了过去。

郭帆急忙去扶躺在地上的爱人。那药药效很厉害，他反应很大，一直咳嗽，他急忙架起他，防止他窒息，让他趴在洗手台上把所有酒吐了出来。

吴京恢复了一点点意识，感觉到有人扶着自己，立刻往一边拼命躲闪，差点摔倒。郭帆在重逢的情人面前，仿佛永远都是那个笨手笨脚的小学弟。他总是被照顾，被教导的一方，他不知道能为他做些什么，泪水盈满了眼眶。

“京哥，我是郭帆，你别怕，我是郭帆，郭帆……”

衣衫不整的人揪住他的领子凑近了看，认了好一会，才模糊地自言自语：“郭帆……你这么多年都他妈去哪儿了……躲得我都找不着……你怎么才来啊，怎么才来啊……”

他神志恍惚，到最后，只知道揪住他衣服喊郭帆。

他从来都是这样连名带姓叫他。大学同宿舍的人叫他帆子，好友开玩笑喊他老郭，校友喊他学长学弟，就吴京，又甜又软地喊他郭帆，在宿舍楼下等他，喊一句郭帆；在北京自己接他下班，他要从自己后面窜出来吓自己一跳，张牙舞爪喊一句郭帆。

他叫一声，他就应一句。他要把这么多年缺失的，全都补回来。

他闹了几分钟，就不闹了，埋在他怀里沉沉睡着，睫毛上还挂着泪，又可怜又委屈。

郭帆小心地用手指擦掉他脸上乱七八遭的眼泪，脱下长外套，把他整个人包在里面。他比他高，也比他壮，他陷在宽大的衣服里，像一个终于回家的小孩子。

他托住他的膝弯，把他抱了起来。这样的姿势很辛苦，郭帆却抱得很紧很沉。

他睡着了还在嘟囔：“你怎么不给我打电话呢……”

郭帆一步一步往酒店外走，抬头看着满天繁星——和维多利亚港的，该是同一片天空。

他脸上划伤的伤口在痛，指关节的伤口也在痛，但都比不过他的胸膛痛。

“傻瓜……你没给我电话号啊，我打过去，人家说是空号，我以为你想暂时冷静冷静，谁知道你一跑这么多年……”

他在深夜无人的街头抱着爱人，慢悠悠往家走。他要回自己的家，他才不去问吴京的家在哪里，以后自己的家就是他的家。

他继续说着，说给睡着的人听，说给自己听，也说给星星听：“后来我从媒体上看见你去香港了……你说你，和小孩子一样，想去做什么就去做什么，也不和我讲一下，我又不会拦着你……不过我当时在筹备剧本，也没理你，你一定气了很久吧……可你也气了太久了，以前你可没有这么久都不理我，我哪里敢去找你……之后，看着你一步一步实现自己的梦想，我的梦想却还是遥遥无期，我哪里好意思去见你……”

他总是想，等剧本筹备好了就去找他，等第一部电影杀青了就去找他，等自己拿到一个奖了就去找他……他为自己的忐忑退缩找了太多借口，他不该想，也不该等。在他思念他的那一刻，他就应该不管不顾冲到他面前，给他一个拥抱。

他那么爱自己，他都不用道歉，他就又会笑着喊自己，郭帆。

他蹲下让他坐在自己大腿上，给他带好了帽子，暖暖和和裹好，才站起来，把怀里的人往上颠了颠——他已经远远望到了家里的窗户。

他嘴角有了久违的笑意，低头用额头轻轻磕了怀里人的额头一下，笑着看他把脸往自己胸口埋得更深：“以后再不给我电话号码了，我就打你屁股。”

他们走上了不同的岔路，不要紧，他追上他就好了，他们本该共享一份灵魂。

“京哥，赏个脸，当我的男主角吧。”

他低头在他耳边这样问，吴京以推开他的脸作为回应。

不说话，就是默认。

这一点，郭帆早在深夜中能偷偷接吻的电影院里，就明白了。

End


End file.
